Te guste o no
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: *UA* No hay más vuelta de hoja, ahi mismo empezaba una historia te guste o no. -Estas loco... -No era mi intencion molestarte.-Me levante de la silla, pero no pude avanzar por que algo sostuvo mi manga y me detuvo. - ¡No! Qu-Quedate...
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail no me pertenese, sino a Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo soy una fan! :D**

Fic escrito por Kanako.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Te guste o no**

Una mañana soleada, se sentia algo de calor, pero esa leve brisa del viento hacia muy agradable el caminar, pocos autos trancitaban por las calles, el sonido de las aves a lo lejos, y ese delicioso olor de un puesto ambulante de _hot-dog's. _

Caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo, cierto chico con las manos en sus bolsillos. Tenia un buen rato para él mismo, su pequeña hermana, Wendy, estaba en sus clases de pintura, y su padre, Igneel, como siempre, trabajando. No era un mal padre, pero a veces se concentraba demasiado en su trabajo.

Sus cabellos, de un singular color rosa, se movian suavemente por la fresca brisa, caminaba por la acera de una avenida, no muy transitada por la mañana y menos en sabado.

Miro al cielo, sin detener su paso, y solto un profundo suspiro, recordando a esa chica rubia de ojos color chocolate que habia visto ya varias veces, en el centro comercial, en la tienda de comestibles, al otro lado de la acera en la biblioteca cuando él tuvo que llevar a su hermanita a sus clases. No se la podia sacar de la mente ¿Seria acaso el destino? Ella parecia no haberlo visto, y él no habia tenido el valor de hablarle.

Pero en ese intante, al doblar la esquina, rumbo al semaforo, de ahora un intermitente color ambar, estaba _Ella_ con unos libros que abrazaba con sus dos brazos contra su pecho. El semaforo amenazaba con enceder su color rojo.

"_**-Bien, es ahora o nunca, ¡No Te acobardes Natsu! -**_pensó, volvio a respirar hondo, esta vez para tomar valor- _**Esta bien, alla voy"**_

Se quitó el reloj analogico que llevaba en la muñeca y lo guardo en un bolsillo de su pantalon. Camino rumbo al semaforo con disimulada rapidez ignorando los escombros tirados por causa de unos albañiles que trabajaban por ahi, Avanzo unos metros aprovechando que _ella_, estaba sola esperando el cruzar la calle.

Se dio prisa, el semaforo podia cambiar a verde en cualquier momento. Disimuladamente se paro junto a ella fingiendo que él tambien esperaba el cambio del mismo.

-Emm... -dudo algo nervioso, captando la atención de la chica- ¿Que hora tienes?

Era algo absurda su pregunta, pero fue lo unico que se le pudo ocurrir para entablar conversación con la joven.

-Son cuarto para las diez -respondió ella, al mirar el reloj en su muuñeca, con voz suave y sin mucho interes, volviendo a fijar la vista al semaforo en rojo-

El chico estaba embelesado, habia tratado de imaginar la voz de la chica infinidad de veces, y ahora que por fin la escuchaba era tal y como la esperaba; suave y dulce. Definitivamente, Dios existe.

-¡Hey! ¡Que bonitas piernas, amor! -Grito desde la esquina un albañil, mientras los otros dos apoyaban su comentario entre risas.-

-¡Ustedes! ¡Más respeto con la señorita! -Respondió el chico a los albañiles, quienes lo ignoraron y volviendo a su trabajo.-

Sin perder tiempo el chico se giro para ver a la joven, pero para su sorpresa, el semaforo ya estaba en verde y ella, a medio camino. Para no quedarse con la duda, dio un vistazo a las piernas de la chica

_**"Es cierto, tiene bonitas piernas"**_ -pensó- Pero la chica se estaba alejando, asi que corrio un poco para alcanzarla con una sonrisa- ¿Te ayudo con los libros?

-No. -dijo a quemarropa, sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -intento por segunda vez el chico-

-No. -volvio a deci, esta vez sin siquiera voltear-

Las ideas se acababan, asi que en un intento desesperado y con una inconciente y encantadora idiotez, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te verias muy bien como nuera de mi papá- y esbozo una sonrisa-

Al decir eso, ambos llegaron al otro lado de la calle, donde ella, detuvo su andar y lo miro con una expreción seria, y los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

-Tu... Estas loco, dejame en paz. -habiendo dicho esto, dio media vuelta y siguio con su andar.-

El chico se quedo en blaco unos instantes, estaba aún más embelesado. Veia alejarse a la chica y como su corto cabello rubio tintineaba de un lado para otro sobre sus hombros. Reaccióno parpadeando un par de veces, sonrió satisfecho.

Despues de todo, ¿A quien le gustaba lo facil? Lo facil era aburrido, en cambio, lo dificil era siempre mejor, porque, si pudiera ser visto y tomado por todos ¿Donde estaria su valor? Por eso, era tan bueno, que solo quien de verdad lo mereciera, podria ver la verdadera belleza dentro del empaque bonito.

Y Natsu, ya lo habia visto.

La siguio unas 7 calles a una distancia considerable, para que _ella _no se diera cuenta que él la seguia.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de pensar algo inteligente para decirle, pero él simplemente estaba en blanco. Asi que hizo lo que cualquier hombre cuerdo haria, Actuar y luego pensar.

Pero algo salio mal, en la esquina se detuvo un autobus, al cual, la joven subió.

-**"Rayos! La perdí!" -**pensó dando una leve patada al aire por lo bajo-

Suspiro desepcionado, y antes de darse por vencido, pensando cuanto tardaria en encontrarla de nuevo, algo conveniente sucedio. El semaforo en la siguiente esquina fue el perfecto celestino, con el rojo de su luz, obligo al autobus a detenerse. Era como si le estuviera dando a Natsu una ultima oportunidad.

Sin pensarlo se acerco de prisa sin ser visto, y subio por la puerta trasera, aprovechando que el conductor estaba distraido cobrando a otros pasajeros por la puerta delantera. _Ella _estaba muy consentrada leyendo un libro.

-Hola... -dijo sentandose tras de _ella,_ e hizo una pausa para tomar aire, despues de todo habia alcanzado el autobus corriendo, y sonrió encantadoramente- Otra vez...

Ella tambien sonrio levemente ruborizada, y ahi mismo, Natsu sintio como una flecha atravezaba su corazón.

Era demasiado tarde, ya estaba enamorado.

-¿Sabes? -dijo con cierta seriedad, intrigando a la chica- Me gustas... Para cuñada de mi hermana.

Ella giro su cabeza al frente y cubrio su cara con el flequillo que caia en su cara ¿Quiza se habia molestado?

-Tu... estas loco... -dijo algo seria y sin voltear-

-Oh, No era mi intencion hacerte enfadar -Natsu se sintio algo incomodo, tal vez ella estaba molesta- No te molestare más...

Se levanto de la silla, pero no pudo avanzar por que algo sostuvo su manga y lo detuvo.

-¡No! -ella se veia muy nerviosa, no parecia esa chica seria de hace un rato, y el corazón de Natsu dio un vuelco- Qu-Quedate...

-Soy Natsu -dijo el chico con una sonrisa y volviendo a su sitio tras de _ella-_

-Soy Lucy. -contesto devolviendo la sonrisa-

Claro, ya no habia vuelta de hoja, ahi mismo se empezaba a escribir una historia, donde ellos dos serian los unicos protagonistas, Y seria una muy, muy larga historia...

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**KANAKO: heyy! aki yo! qe tal? les gusto?**

**para hacer este fic, me base en la canción de Ricardo Arjona "Te guste o no" escuchenla y diganme qe piensan de mi fic! trate de hacer la historia de la cancion y fui apegada a la letra lo mas qe pude :D**

**Peroo aun no acaba! xq falta lucy de contar su parte de la historia xDD**

_**GLOSARIO:**_

**Emblelesado = idiotizado**

**Reloj Analogico = reloj de manecillas**

**Celestina =casamentera qe ayuda a las personas a conseguir novio/a, pero en este caso, es hombre xDD**

**A quema ropa: en caso de armas de fuego; tan cerca, que la exploción es capaz de quemar la ropa, al hablar; es decir las cosas de frente y brutalmente honesto, como un disparo a quema ropa.**

**Este fue mi primer fic NaLu, espero qe les aya gusstaado! :D**

**NO sse olviden de dejar un Review!**

**sii qieren qe siga escribiendo de esta pareja, diganmelo! yo encantada de la vida! :D**

**bueno, es todo por hoy,**

**kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	2. Me guste o no

**Kanako: Si, ahora va la de Lucy, espero les guste. Derechos reservados a Hiro Mashima-sama! :D**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Me guste o no**.

Era un aburrido día como cualquier otro, el rubio cabello de una chica se mecia de aqui para allá al mismo compaz de su calmado caminar, llevaba abrazando contra su pecho 3 libros gruesos que acababa de sacar de la biblioteca, leer era su pasión.

Vio como el semaforo tenia esa luz amarillenta e intermitente que le avisa a los peatones que se podra la luz roja del alto para ellos y la luz verde para los automoviles.

No queria correr, podria maltratar sus libros, asi que con tranquilidad llego al semaforo cuando este ya estaba en rojo.

Unos segundos despues, vio como un chico, atractivo debia admitir, se acerco a ella con sutileza, aparentemente tambien esperaba el cambio de luz.

-Emm.. ¿Que hora tienes? -preguntó algo nervioso-

-Son cuarto para las diez -contesto ella tratando de no parecer muy interesada y volviendo su vista al semaforo-

El chico guardo silencio un momento, pero se vio interrumpido por un comentario que hizo sentir muy incomoda a la chica.

-¡Hey! ¡Que bonitas piernas tienes, amor! -gritó a todo pulmon un constructor a lo lejos, entre la risas y vulgares chiflidos de sus compañeros hacia la chica-

La sangre le subio a las mejillas, ¿Por que siempre era asi? Ella bufo molesta, iba a responderles, pero seria en vano.

-"**Dejalo Lucy **-penso para si misma**-Ellos son unos idiotas**"

-¡Ustes! ¡Más respeto con la señorita! -El chico volteó para hacerles frente a los constructores, aúnque solo fue ignorado-

Lucy se sorprendio, sus pretendientes generalmente reian ante ese tipo de comentarios o eran demasiado cobardes para defenderla. Pero él habia un lindo detalle.

Cayó en cuenta que el chico era un desconosido, asi que tomando en cuenta la falta de atención de este, aprovecho para irse de ahi, cruzando la calle bajo la verde luz del semaforo.

Habia avanzado un buen trecho, cuando sintio la presencia del chico otra vez junto a ella.

-"**¿Que deberia hacer? -**pensó la chica, actuando indiferente sin detener su caminar- ¿**Y si me habla**? ¿**Que le digo**?

- ¿Te ayudo con los libros? -el chico se acerco con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro en un claro intento de entablar conversacion con ella-

-No. -dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, fue más bien un reflejo- "¡**Waaa! ¡¿Por que dije que no?!**" -pensó-

- Entonces... ¿Puedo acompañarte? -intento por segunda, ahora un poco más nervioso-

-No. -volvio a deci, esta vez sin siquiera voltear- **"¡Que tonta! -**se volvio a reprochar, seguro que pensaria que era una alzada.-

-¿Sabes? Creo que te verias muy bien como nuera de mi papá- solto de golpe y cruzando sus brazos detras de su cabeza esbozo otra sonrisa-

¿Era broma? ¿Por que era ta directo? Lucy sintio sus mejillas arder más al ver la cara y sonrisa despreocupada del chico. ¿Ya lo habia pensado o solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente?

Ambos llegaron al otro lado de la calle, donde ella se detuvo su andar, lo miro con una expreción algo confundida, y los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

-Tu... Estas loco, dejame en paz. -habiendo dicho esto, dio media vuelta y siguio con su caminar-

**-"Rayos, ¡lo hice de nuevo! Pero, ¿Que esperaba que respondiera al decirme algo así? -**volvio a pensar, mirando sutilmente de reojo al chico que ya no la seguía- ¿**Ya no va a seguirme**? **Ah,** **Supongo que debi molestarlo con mi actitud"**

Lucy miraba de vez en vez para ver si ese chico pelirosa la seguia, pero no. Asi que siguio caminando unas cuadras hasta encontrar el autobus que la terminaria de llevar a su destino, subio por la puerta delantera y se sento casi al fondo, al fin y al cabo iba casi vacio. Abrio uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer.

-"**Supongo que... no era el indicado -**ella misma interrumpio su lectura al recordar al chico- **Pense que vendria tras de mi.**"

El autobus se detuvo nuevamente pocos metros despues de haber arrancado, acomodo sus rubios cabellos y trato de volver a leer sin darle importancia, hasta que se dio cuenta que, habiendo tantos sitios vacios, alguien se sento atras de ella.

-Hola... -tomo arie- otra vez...

Luy lo miro confundida, ¿Que no se habia ido hace varias cuadras?

Al parecer no.

Se veia que el chico habia alcanzado el autobus corriendo, le costaba un poco respirar tranquilamente, estaba algo ruborizado por la sangre que su corazón bombeaba deprisa agitado por el correr y tenia algunas gotas de sudor en la cara, pero aún así, sonreia ampliamente como si fuera divertido, esa sonrisa que ya le habia mostrado antes.

Que estupidez, ¿Por que seguirla? ¿Que tenia ella de especial si antes habia sido grosera con él?

Pero, se sentia feliz y sin darse cuenta, sonrio ante la tonta excusa que usaba él para hablarle.

-¿Sabes? -dijo con cierta seriedad, intrigandola- Me gustas... Para cuñada de mi hermana.- y volvio a sonreir ampliamente-

Ella giro su cabeza al frente y cubrio su cara con el flequillo que caia en su cara completamente sonrojada, evitando que el chico la viera.

¿Que habia sido eso? ¿Una declaración? ¿Una broma? Lucy estaba muy avergonzada y entre sus nervios y su sonrojo, no sabia que era lo que debia contestarle.

-Tu... estas loco... -dijo algo seria y sin voltear-

-Ah, No era mi intencion hacerte enfadar -El chico perecio algo incomodo- Ya no te molestare.

Ella vio como él se levanto de la silla con la intención de irse, pero una fuerza extraña la obligo a detenerlo, no podia dejarlo ir.

-¡No! -exclamó de repente, para luego tartamudear nerviosa- Qu-Quedate...

-Soy Natsu -dijo el chico con una sonrisa y volviendo a su sitio tras ella-

-Soy Lucy. -contesto devolviendo la sonrisa-

Y sin darse cuenta, él ya era parte de su vida, Le gustase a ella o no...

...

-¡Hey tú! ¡Mocoso! -dijo el conductor, un tipo gordo, barbon y obviamente molesto, rompiendo asi el ambiente romantico- ¡No pagaste para subirte!

-Ehh, no... -Natsu rió rascando su nuca nerviosamente ante la amenazante actitud del conductor- Y-Ya mismo le pago...

-¡Claro que me vas a pagar! -exclamó poniendose de pie y sacando un pequeño bate de beisbol de madera- ¡Pero primero les rompo la cabeza!

-¡Pero si yo si pagé mi pasaje! -se defendio Lucy ya envuelta en la pelea- ¡Golpeelo solo a él!

-¡Eres su complice!

-¡¿Si te voy a pagar cual es el problema?! -Le recrimino Natsu tambien poniendose de pie retandolo-

-¡Pequeños gusanos! ¡Ya veran como es doy su merecido!

El tipo se acero decidido a castigarlos, pero en vez de peleear, a Natsu le parecio más divertido huir, asi que tomó a Lucy del brazo hacienda correr junto a él y bajando del autobus, pero tambien que tirara sus preciados libros.

-¡Natsu idiota! ¡Perdi mis libros!

Natsu sin dejar de corres, volteo y le sonrio divertido, a lo que Lucy tambien rió incorporandose a la huida.

-"**Quiza esto... -**pensó riendo, mientras le llevaban ya mucha ventaja al furibundo conductor- **No sea tan malo"**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Heeyyy! aki Kanako again con un final y un new nombre! xDD**

**estaba tann feliz x la PRIMERA MEDALLA DE ORO EN EL FUTBOL DE LOS JUEGOS OLIMPICOS PARA MEXICO!**

**Dios! fue tan emocionante! le ganamos a brasiil! xDD**

**asi qe desidi terminar este fic :D**

**Y... Yo si supe de un conductor de autobus qe persigio a un tipo x no pagar... D: ¡No lo iintenten en casa! xDD**

**Qise terminar con algo no tan cursi y estilo FT xDD**

**espero les haya gustado! no olviden dejar un reviwe! yo vivo de ellos!**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
